


Lasting Things

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s11e09 Nothing Lasts Forever, F/M, mulder taking care of the love of his life, on the fluff side, remember when scully crashed into the trash?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: "Get back in bed, you're not healed yet." Mulder is taking care of a slightly injured Scully.





	Lasting Things

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: "Get back in bed, you're not healed yet."

It’s typical Scully, Mulder thinks, watching her. The way she tries to hide her pain from him makes him want to grab her and carry her home. He doesn’t know who she is trying to kid here.

Not him, obviously.

If she thinks he doesn’t notice her hand pressed into her hip or the way her mouth turns into a thin, almost comical line with every step she takes, they need to have a serious conversation. They’re due for one or two of those anyway.

“We’re having you checked out at the hospital.” He uses the same tone she always uses with him. It’s a no-nonsense-you’re-going-to-do-what-I-say tone of voice. It always works on him. But he can’t do her face, her seriousness, and so Scully just stares at him and he can see the “I’m fine” forming on her tongue before she opens her mouth.

“I just need a shower and a comfortable bed.”

“But-”

“You can doctor me if you want.” Whether she meant it suggestively or not, he’s in. And she knows it.

“You stay in bed,” Mulder says, walking around the room restlessly, making sure she has everything she needs. She is in bed, in her pajamas, with a cold compress wrapped in a towel for her hip. “Tell me what you want,” he finishes, grinning at her.

“I’d like some tea,” she says and he is pleased to see how much she’s enjoying being pampered. He wishes he could do it without her getting hurt. Wishes she’d let him do this more often for her. He will not waste this one opportunity. Maybe, he can’t help hoping, if he does this well, she will move back home. They’re almost there. He feels it. But patience has never been his strong suit.

Tapping his fingers against the counter, he waits for the tea water to boil. The selection is limited: black or peppermint. He reaches for peppermint as he hears shuffling behind him.

“Get back in bed,” Mulder gasps, “you’re not healed yet.” Tea forgotten, he rushes over to her.

“Mulder, you’re cute,” she says, cupping his cheek. “But I’m fine.”

“I told you I’d get you everything you want. Everything, Scully.”

“You can’t help me with this.”

“Try me.”

“I need to pee.”

That’s one thing he hasn’t considered. He could just-

“I see the wheels in your beautiful mind turning and I appreciate you taking care of me. I can do this one thing by myself, all right?” Her hand is still on his face and he puts his own overs hers for a second before he nods.

“Right back to bed after,” he says, trying to sound stern.

“Will do, Doctor Mulder.” She winks at him, then disappears into the bathroom. Mulder grabs a cup and prepares the tea. He sets it on the small bedside table and realizes he doesn’t know what to do or where to put himself.

Scully emerges from the bathroom and crawls back into bed, all the while looking at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“I’m back in bed,” she says unnecessarily. He can see that.

“There’s your tea.” He points to the steaming cup.

“Thank you, Mulder.”

“I guess I’ll just…,” he trails off, still uncertain.

“Bed?” Scully asks. So she wants him out of her hair. He shouldn’t be surprised.

“Yeah, I’ll - if you need me, I’ll be-”

“Right here in bed with me,” Scully finishes for him.

“I-” Mulder is speechless for just a second. “I’m just going to- you know, undress.” He knows he’s grinning as if he’s just won the lottery. And he has. Scully’s love is the greatest price.

“Take your time,” Scully says, taking the tea bag out of the water, putting it on the small plate Mulder put there. She brings the cup to her lips and softly blows on the hot beverage. “I’ll be here, waiting.”


End file.
